Candace's Black Magic
by Dark Traveler Candace‘s black magic (written version) Candace Flynn was having one of those days thinking that her little brother and his friend, might be causing some scheme to driver her crazy. This time she has no choice but to spy on them, by sneaking up into their room. She found something on the floor, some kind of book that says, “The Book of South American Black Magic by José Carioca” CANDACE: Say this book might be just what I need to play tricks on those two Seeking no chance, Candace snatched the book from the floor and went outside to try it out. After reading some pages, she found a spell that might be perfect CANDICE: Blow on finger, to begin the spell As so, she stared to blow up her thumb real hard, which caused her entire hand to swell up like a hot air balloon Just as Candace was just about to take another breath to blow, she gasped to see her hand is all big and round CANDACE: What is with this crazy magic?” Suddenly, by strange magic, the thumb of her inflated hand went back to her mouth and all the air inside her hand started to flow right into her, er...Torso! CANDACE: AAAGGGHHH! My gorgeous figure! Candace was starting to float away, and every time she opens her mouth, tiny bubbles keep coming out Candace was about to keep her body on the ground so she wouldn’t float away. But as she did she felt something funny inside her. Her inflated body was changing into different balloon animal style shapes with that magic air inside her CANDACE: I’m HIC Not ERK Enjoying OOF This NERK Kind URP Of WHOOP Magic Candace's body kept on changing and changing it's shape until finally, her entire body is now big and round as a beach ball and as twice the size of her house CANDACE: Oh man, I don’t feel so good, I OOMP think I’m gonna GASP BURST! Candace really felt she was going to explode when suddenly, PWOOOOOOSH! PHFFFFFT! The magic air inside Candace’s massively inflated body was starting to escape out of her mouth CANDACE: WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA Candace was spinning and spinning around as she began to deflate CANDACE: I’m Sssssssssssstarting to feeeeeeeel reeeeeeeeeeeal dizzzzzzzzzy A few minutes have passed and Candace was unconscious. She was still a little dizzy when she woke up CANDACE: Phew, what a weird moment Candace was back to normal, except for a two things 1) Tiny bubbles keep coming out of her mouth every time she opens it 2) Her body still has the excess magic air inside, meaning she’s still bloated but at least she’s not floating Candace was so tired of all this, she can hardly even scream about her body is still all big and round with air CANDACE: Well this is just great, I’m already all bloated with air and for once this situation isn’t caused by my pesky little brother. Sigh, I better got inside before anyone sees me like this Candace had a lot of trouble trying to walk back in the house. First trying to get up, then taking each step slowly and trying to go through the door due to her massive lower torso Well her body has change but her attitude hasn’t, Candace Flynn is still doing her usual business, spying on her brother, talking to her friend on the phone, yet she’s even bossier than usual. Why just the following day Perry the Platypus normally keeps bouncing on Candace’s air-filled lower body and every time she says something, bubbles keep coming out of her mouth. You Might say Candace is becoming more than a big windbag! Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Fanon Works